Balled Of Angels
by dead fall prince
Summary: inuyasha and kagome are stuck in a cave due to bad weather and have a chance to confess their love what will happen then, read and find out. i have wrote fanfictions before but this is the first on this sight so tell me what you think please review
1. Chapter 1

Balled Of Angels

rated M for future chapters

Chapter one//stuck with you

The morning had started out alright a slight chill was about the air that had stirred Inuyasha from his rather relaxed sleep he and Kagome had been on the road for a few day's investigating a rumor of a jewel shard which had turned out to be a dead end it had not seemed to bother kagome that much she seemed to be in good spirits and that made Inuyasha happy at least for the most part when they had stopped to make camp he was a little aggravated that they had to stop so early but he was not going to argue with kagome when she got tired and hungry so he reluctantly agreed to her request on a good meal and some thing to eat.

Now that he was awake he was still a little unwilling to wake up though the chill seemed to be that of an on coming storm so he figured that he should wake kagome up and let here know that they should get a little travel in before the storm caught up to them though he found it hard to do when he glanced down and noticed that she had moved and curled her self next to him to stay off the cold.

This of course made him blush slightly he just wished that she would done it before she went to sleep that way she would not have gotten cold at all but he was happy none the less.

He let out a yawn and stretched as he stood up he figured that before he woke her up that he would go out and get wood for the dieing embers that almost seemed to be begging for some thing more to burn before he walked away to complete what he had planned he heard a sigh from kagome and a rustling of a sleeping bag but she did not wake up.

After a few minutes he had the fire back to life and crackling with warmth he had also found a couple small rabbits that were now roasting over the fire he walked back over by the tree that he had fallen asleep by and sat next to kagome where he had been he reached over to give her a nudge and found that he was looking in to her sapphire blue eyes, oh so you are awake are you?

Yes, kagome sat up in her sleeping bag and stretched I have been awake since you got back form getting firewood and breakfast. Oh really? He asked, kagome turned to him and put her arms around his neck and gave him a hug he stiffened for a second and relaxed.

Thank you Inuyasha, for what? Kagome seemed to ignore the question and continued you know I don't tell you that often enough you know that you are always taking care of me and making sure that I am taken care of. Well kagome I swore that I would protect you and if that means getting fire wood and some thing to eat to keep you in good health than I am more than happy to do so you know that.

Well thank you any way. They both looked at each other and blushed a bit when they ate in silence.

Until inuyasha caught the sent of water on the air it was the sent of rain and electricity. Kagome we should really get moving there is a storm on the way and we don't want to be out in it. Your right the air was getting colder so kagome put on some Jeane's and a sweater to keep from getting cold or at least that was the hope of it any way. Combining the storm and the wind made it one that you wish you were in a house and not out side walking miles form no where.

inuyasha could tell that the rain was going to start to fall so he turned his attention to kagome that was holding tightly to his back as he ran at a steady pace but he was starting to look for shelter as he was going as they went by a canyon wall he noticed a cave in the wall that was up high on a cliff he stopped and took a longer look at it. What is the problem kagome asked? Well there is a cave up there and the rain is going to start any minute now and nether of us need to be out in it kagome nodded in agreement and in three leaps they were standing in the entrance of the cave.

after a few minutes inuyasha had gathered firewood and had the cave warmed with the somber light cast from the roaring fire kagome had all of her sleeping stuff set up but it was still mid after noon and she had gotten a good nights rest and was not tired so she decided that she would have a little Q and A with inuyasha he was currently poking at the fire with a stick and did some thing that she had to stifle a laugh one of the embers that he was poking at popped and he was showered in sparks.

He looked at kagome with a look of embaressment and said what are you laughing about? Aww come on that was funny and you know that dont try to play all tough with me i know better inuyasha did now that he thought about it he would have laughed at any one who would have had that happen to them and he smiled and said i guiess that you are right, with that he tossed the stick into the fire and walked over to kagome and sat down beside her she scooted up next to him and laied her head on his shoulder the wind and the storm raged just out side of there little sanctuary and they were both happy that they were not alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The both of them sat there listening to the storm rage out side for what seemed to be an eternity when kagome yawned and looked at inuyasha and smiled he had dozed off she hadn't noticed. She wanted to play with his ears but was afraid that she would wake him up or make him mad she had not had the urge to play with his ears since the first time she met him but then he was pinned to a tree asleep due to the arrow that had a spell on it to hold him there there was no way that he knew that she had done it then.

After contemplating on the thought for a little while longer she gave in to the urge and reached up and tweaked his ears at first he only sighed and leaned his head in to her hand that was doing the touching she stopped and held her breath for a second and when he did not move she gave them a another rub and this time she saw a smile grace his face and she blushed when she saw this but little did she know that he woke up on this one and was now pretending to sleep so she continued her antics. Although when he said her name she jumped letting out a squeak.

Inuyasha cloud not help but let out a little laugh at the girl that was next to him with a look of utter embarrassment, What are you laughing about you damn near gave me a heart attack you know that! he just smiled and pulled her onto his lap you know kagome you did not have to stop I was rather enjoying that he watched as her face turned pure scarlet. What are you blushing for? I don't know was all she managed to stutter out well you know if you wanted to play with my ears all you had to do was ask. she looked at him in shock for a moment and said that's not all i want to do to you. With that statement it was Inuyasha turn to be in shock at her words after he had recovered form his momentary daze he asked, well then what Else have you thought about doing to me? kagome looked at him in amazed.

Now she caught onto what he was doing and thought two can play this game well lets see first i want to play with your ears some more. Inuyasha leaned his head for word and presented them to her she grabbed both of them in her hands and gave them a light massage and grinned when she heard a moan escape his lips then she ran her fingers through his hair pulling his head back to where she could look him in the eyes again and was not surprised when she saw the fire of lust there. so is that all that you wanted to do to me he asked with a smirk on his lips. oh you want more do you? Oh yes that was all she needed form him she was going to drive him crazy if that is what he was asking for it.

Inuyasha was entranced when she grabbed his ears he was powerless when he tried to stop the moan that came out of his mouth he felt her hands slide into his hair and pull his head up to meet her eyes and tried to ignore the fire burning between his legs. well i will let her have her fun for now but pay back is going to be a bitch that i promise you kagome he thought to him self.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3//who cares what people think

Inuyasha let kagome continue the massage on his ears for a few more minutes before he thought that it was high time that he made good on his promise he reached up and grabbed her wrist's so fast that she squeaked in surprise. Inuyasha what are you doing? She stuttered out all she got in reply was a mischievous smile inu what are you doing she asked again. well now i gave you the chance to do what you wanted to me and you got it did you not? don't you think that it would only be fair if I got to do the same to you kagome let out a gasp but he contradicted him self i will leave what i do up to you it is your body and i will do nothing that you would not want me to.

Her eyes held not a look of fear but of curiosity she let her mind wander over what she would let him do or what he would do if she gave him the choice to this she did not know what to do when she let all the carnal thoughts flood into her mind she felt her face flush inuyasha was amused at this she could tell by the look on his face he was. Inuyasha looked at kagome intently when he saw her face turn scarlet he wondered what she was thinking about to make her embarrassed. kagome I am waiting for your answer he said drawing her attention away form her trance like state you can do what ever you want she said in a low whisper almost to low for even inuyasha to hear so being a smart ass he made it worse on her by asking, what did you say I didn't quite hear you loud enough. kagome tore her eyes away form his and repeated her self you can do what ever you want to inu.

he let go of her wrist's and gave her a kiss that was gentle and heated he wanted to show her with all of his love for her in that one kiss he let his tong slide over her bottom lip begging for entrance and she gave it to him with out so much as an argument he relished in the taste of her mouth it was almost like sugar to him he found it sexy that she returned every once of love when she kissed him back they broke the kiss when their lungs started burning from the lack of oxygen in them they panted heavily catching their breath after their breathing evened out again inuyasha looked kagome in the eyes the fire of lust burning in their depths kagome i am in love with you you know that? Kagome felt tears of happiness threaten to fall you don't know how long I have waited to hear those words come form you she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him again I love you to inuyasha.

with that said kagome got up and walked over to where her sleeping bag was laid out inu you sit there and watch I have a little show for you. he didn't need to be told twice he crossed his arms and legs and put his full attention on her when she was sure he was watching then she pulled her shirt up slowly until it was off and let if fall to the floor of the cave next to her bag when she looked at inuyasha again his mouth was hanging open she almost giggled when she saw him. Inu you should close your mouth before a fly comes along and flies down your throat. she heard his teeth snap together at her statement she just smiled at him and continued with what she was doing. she did the same thing to her skirt she pulled it off slowly now it had become torture for inuyasha he wanted to touch her so badly he almost could not stand him self.

kagome let her skirt fallow her shirt in a small pile on the floor she noticed that inuyasha's attention was drawn to the blood red butterfly that was on the front of her panties inuyasha do you like my little butterfly do you she watched him nod his head in approval she knew that he would like it just because it was his favorite color and the fact of where it was located she motioned for him to come to her and in a flash he was next to her. he put his arms around her waist and pulled her into his body laying kisses on her neck she shivered when she felt his fangs graze her skin inuyasha pulled away form her when he noticed the thin red marks that he had left there he wanted to leave his mark on her to let every one know that she was his mate but he wanted to make sure that it was what she wanted before he done it.

he put her down on the sleeping bag removing his shirt putting it under her head as a make shift pillow making sure that she was comfortable he reached up and played with her bra for a minute running his claw over the intricate lace he gave her a questioning look as if to say what is this thing for but with out saying a word she leaned up and removed it tossing it to the side and laid back down. That's better he said, now back to what I was doing he leaned down and kissed her moving down her neck to her Brest's giving each nipple a little nibble before continuing down across her stomach until he reached the top seam of the panties and stopped running his tong across her skin there feeling her shiver in pleasure again this just encouraged him to continue with his assault he ran his claws on the inside of her thigh each time moving closer to her center.

she twitched when he dragged them across a sensitive spot she let out a small moan in response he raised him self to look at her she smiled and said Inuyasha I didn't say you could stop did I? He gave her a fang showing grin before he continued she felt his tong trace the out side of the panties on each thigh then reached up and tugged at the panties and slid them down until they were off. he moved up the length of her body giving her a kiss while his hands fondled her brest's she wanted more he could tell that she was clearly aroused by his touch so he decided that he would not disappoint her he moved his body until he parted her legs and settled him self there sending her a reassuring smile before she felt his tong run across her pussy ever so slowly her hips seemed to move on their own fallowing the fiery caress Inuyasha felt her move with him and listened to her breathing get heavy she was enjoying this after giving her a good tong lashing for a moment or two he added one of his fingers making sure to not hurt her with his claws her hips bucked when he started to move it in and out.

He could hear quiet moans as he added a second finger to join the first all the while flicking his tong across her clit she was really getting into it by this time she was squirming a little to much so he sat up crossing his legs she whimpered at the loss of his touch leaving her in agony he picked up her legs putting them over his shoulders wrapping his arms over her thighs rubbing her clit with his thumb and getting the rest with his tong she let out a moan of extesy when he had finaly brought her to climax. her vision was blurred as she closed her eyes and curling her toes she felt her whole body convulse at once she just road the waves of pleasure until she felt her body go limp in exsotion he put her back down on the sleeping bag after licking her clean again and moved back up and kissing her she hugged him tightly Inuyasha that was amazing. He hugged her back with a smile glad i could help you she kissed him again after I recover form your good time I will get to do what i want to you again and this time I intend on doing a lot more.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N this chapter i hope was a good one so read and review and tell me if it was good ok


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4//the plan

Kagome sat watching Inuyasha go in and out of a doze taking long blinks after a while he had almost completely fallen asleep the storm had quieted down to a gentle rain and the temperature had raised enough that the fire was making it just warm enough to sleep on the out side of the sleeping bag which was good for the simple fact that she and inuyasha had fallen asleep naked and didn't have any covers because they both could not fit in the sleeping bag at the same time so she cuddled up next to him and drifted into a very blissful sleep but now that she had woke up she thought of all the events of the evening and she did promise that after she recovered from him making her feel so good she would return the favor.

So what better time than when he was just in between being awake and asleep she leaned up on her elbow lying next to him and started to run her hand across his well toned chest watching as his chest moved up and down as he breathed she drew her fingers to draw circles that slowly moved downward until she reached down and grabbed his dick and started to stroke it slowly until she felt him starting to get hard and after she was sure that he was fully aroused she leaned her head down, licking the end of it she felt her own body heat form what she was doing so she was definitely sure that he was by now having a very good dream or at least that is what it looked like he had a grin on his face the whole time she was doing this so she continued by sucking the head of it in to her mouth and pulling it back out slowly he moaned a little when she did this.

Although kagome had not notice that iuyasha was now awake and watching her intently wanting to say some thing but he did not want her to stop with what currently had her occupied he was as a matter a fact enjoying it immensely with every time that she took him in to her mouth his mind was sent into a tail spin of Ecstasy if she kept it up she would make him cum in her mouth and he wasn't sure if he should stop her before that happened or not he was suddenly torn form his thoughts when he felt her teeth graze the head of his dick he was close now. Kagome felt inuyashas hips jump when she let her teeth slide over him so she did it again earning movement form him she continued this until she felt him twitch in her mouth and had the taste of salt enter her mouth she was caught off guard by it but she swallowed it not minding the taste when she was done she cleaned him off not looking at his face the whole time that is until she heard him say her name.

Kagome her head spun around to meet his face she had once again turned scarlet and flush she looked at him with confusion so i see that you didn't get your fill of pleasure last night did you he said wiggling his eye brows at her she calmed down for a moment and smiled at him how could i ever get enough of you? well if it is more you want more you shall get he said siting up and pulling her onto his lap and giving her a kiss well since you took your go at me i guess that it is my turn again isn't it now kagome kissed him again. I guess so but how about this time it is both of us putting in on it inuyasha grained i thought that you would never ask he eased him self back down on the sleeping bag and she grabbed him again as she did before and made sure that once again he was hard while he ran his fingers over her pussy to get her ready for the main event after they had each other all hot and bothered kagome straddled him and lowered her self until the tip of his dick was resting in side of her pussy she leaned up close to his body so she could whisper into his ear.

your turn love, he reached up and grabbed her hips pulling her down while he thrusted up making the process of taking her virginity quick and painless she moaned when she felt him sink in all the way to the hilt he held his position to giver her body a chance to adjust to him so he wouldn't hurt her with a nod form kagome he pulled out and thrust in starting a steady pace she moaned a little with every thrust in to her inuyasha gave a grunt in return as he increased in speed then pulling out slowly every few times this continued for a while until both of them called out each others names before collapsing back onto the sleeping bag she stayed on his chest listening to his heart beat race then slow down she looked up into his eyes that displayed contentment and love she smiled so inu what would you say to some breakfast? he sighed any thing for you angel he replied with a wink.

kagome had taken her time getting her self in order before inuyasha had gone hunting he had brought her some water and more wood for the fire she had put on a tight black shirt and blue wrangler 501's and had her hair pulled back into a pony tail when he returned with some small rabbits and some quail eggs that only took him a little while to prepare for them after they had a good meal they got back on the road for the village the others were surely getting worried about them as it turned out they had only been a few hours away form the village though when they had gotten their every one was looking at them as if their heads had spun around right before their eyes except for shippo who was off playing with the village kids. after a few minutes kagome told inuyasha that she would go to the hot spring with sango and tell her what was going on and leave him to tell miroku. Inuyasha looked at kagome oh sure leave me to explain to the lech what has happened between us that is a task that will result in him getting his ass kicked.

well if it comes to that then do it sango is most likely going to give me the third degree so at least you won't get grilled for the next hour. your going to be gone for an hour he asked almost annoyed but kagome knew that he would miss her you will be fine i will be back before you know it i promise he gave a heavy sigh well since you promised he gave her a hug and a heated kiss. I will make sure that i don't take that long OK, alright just don't make me come looking for you he said wiggling his eye brows at her she giggled inu you are a dog, Damn right and proud of it he replied patting her butt as she walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N well this one is kinda short i know sorry but this will be the last time i will be able to post unless i can finish chapter five before i leave tomorrow i have to go back to school and it might be a while before i can get another chapter to you so bear with me i don't intend on abandoning this one i swear so read and review


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5/ the interagation

After kagome and sango had had started to leave to go and take their bath that inuyasha reluctently agreed to he watched with awe as kagome walked away making sure that he would see the extra sway that he put into her strut. She looked over her shoulder and gave him a wink and disappeared into the trees.

Inuyasha let out a heavy sigh when he finaly turned his attention to his enevitable Q/A from his lecherouse firend. "so Inuyasha what is the deal i know that there is some thing going on between you and kagome and I whant to know what"? "Well for one thing it just so happens that it is none of your god damn any way so why is it that you ask any way"? miroku gave a pout in responce to Inuyashas rather brutle fuck you that he had just recived it almost seemed rehursed so not wanting to show any sighn of letting up on his wish to know he gave a cocky grin. "So there is some thing that has happened to your relation ship is there?" well if you must know monk kagome and I are at a better under standing so to speak". So you finaly got her to give it up did you"? Inuyasha turned bright read at his firends statment.

You are a lech threw and threw aren't you miroku? "Hey there now that is not fair Inuyasha you know what I ment" the look on Inuyashas face was that of some thing along the lines that if miroku did not watch what he said he would end up a bloody pulp now fully aware that he was on thin ice with his hanyo firend. "Ok inuyasha calm your self and let me refrase that question I mearly ment you two got a lot closer to each other on your travles". "Well when you put it that way... it is still on a need to know bases and you don't need to know". miroku looked at inuyasha who now had his poker face on it kinda looked as if he was using his brothers tactic he was not showing so much as one iota of emotion. "I give up" miroku bowed his head in defet you win". Alright then, I guess that you can know that i love that girl and that is how it will be form now on. Miroku's jaw droped as he stared at his firend what did you say?

A/N well this one has to be short because i could not get home to wyoming for the weekend but my graduation form job corps is on may 29 and I fully intend on getting more chapters for this and I even have a new one in the works again sorry for the long wait and how short it is read and review as always deadfall


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5/ part 2

kagome sat down in the hot spring letting out a sigh of realife she had not had a bath since she and inuyasha had left songo joined in just after word and let out the same sigh as kagome from what it seemed she had also been with out for a little to long as well that or she was just sore.

"kagome"? Well here we go kagome thought to her self, "yeah sango what is it"? "well you know you and inuyasha are kinda together now or at least that is what it would seem to me any way" sango had an almost stoic look on her face but kagome could have swore that she saw a hint of envy in her eyes when she asked this but kagome only took it as nothing at least at the moment she said that she might as well get on with the conversation over with.

"Well if you want to know at least i know telling you this it will stay between us two right" even though kagome did not get an answer from sango she knew that her silence was enough to say she under stood what was going on and that this was some thing that was not to be repeated to another soul "well you know when that storm hit two days ago the bad one?" "yes, the one that delayed your return to the village" "yes that very one well when the storm hit Inuyasha and I we found a cave that we could use as a shelter form the rain and after the first few hours we talked a little and we confessed to our feelings to each other and that was that so to speak" sango looked at kagome with an odd expression then smiled "kagome I am happy for you but i will not lie to you I am a bit confused you put it that simple is that all that you two did in that cave?" sano knew right away that there was some thing because kagomes face wet red at her question.

"kagome?" just what did you and inuyasha do when you two were alone in that cave" "come on sango what do you think happened in that cave?" kagome was hoping to all the stars that sango would stop her line of questioning before she was forced to tell her to much she would surely give inuyasha the normal if you hurt her speech. She knew inuyasha would not take that well at all so she thought that she would try to change the subject before it got to far but when she looked back at sango she had the look like your busted now so spill it.

So that is exactly what she did she gave sango the whole story of what happened in great detail right down to what his size was and every thing sango sat with a look of shock and awe or at least that is what it looked like to kagome. "well that is not what I thought would happen but close" now it was kagomes turn to be shocked. "wait,wait you mean to tell me sango that you thought that this would happen" "yep, all I have to say is that it is about time that you did some thing you two are always giving each other googoo eyes and stuff it was only a matter of time" kagome was not quite sure how to take that bit of information but she was glad to have it off of her chest none the less.

A/N well i know that it has been a while but getting stuff together for graduation has been hell but you know i wouldn't forget to keep writing the next chapter will be longer i promise well read and give some feed back that means review please either tell me that its good or tell me what would make it better well peace till next time


End file.
